<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by WataruWatanabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930717">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe'>WataruWatanabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Breast Worship, Dry Humping, Emotional Baggage, Felix is still getting used to the new Dimitri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, mentions of suicidal ideations, nipple sucking, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dimitri wasn’t sure what had prompted this. When Felix had come into his room earlier, he had already been in a weird mood, face tight and pinched as he had shoved Dimitri onto his bed, tugging at his shirt as he went. When Felix had succeeded in pulling Dimitri out of his shirt, Dimitri had almost reached out, had put his hand on Felix’s arms, but the way Felix had looked at him made him stop.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix struggles with reconciling the different versions of Dimitri, this time caught up in the one that wanted to die since the Tragedy of Duscar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My mind wanted angst, and it couldn't get this idea of Felix being so overcome with emotion that he ends up worshipping Dimitri as an apology but also a comfort for himself </p><p>Trigger Warning: </p><p>There is a brief mention of suicidal ideations that Dimitri doesn't deny having</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix sat on Dimitri’s hips, thighs spread wide to accommodate for the girth of Dimitri’s large body. Dimitri tried to keep his breathing steady, relaxed, as he watched Felix. Felix’s brows were furrowed, his lips a thin line as his amber eyes stared intently at Dimitri’s chest. </p><p>Dimitri wasn’t sure what had prompted this. When Felix had come into his room earlier, he had already been in a weird mood, face tight and pinched as he had shoved Dimitri onto his bed, tugging at his shirt as he went. When Felix had succeeded in pulling Dimitri out of his shirt, Dimitri had almost reached out, had put his hand on Felix’s arms, but the way Felix had looked at him made him stop. </p><p>With a touch as frail and light as gossamer, Felix ran his hands up the swell of Dimitri’s ribcage, finger tips brush against the underside of Dimitri’s pecs. The touch sent electricity down Dimitri’s spine, gathering and sparking at his sacrum. Felix’s eyes were fixed on Dimitri’s chest, the look of concentration slowly slipping away into something that was becoming more and more raw. Watching Felix come apart, his walls dissolving into something reminiscent of the boy who used to cry so much as a child, had Dimitri holding his breathe, feeling like even his breathing held too much strength, that it would juggernaut into this fragile moment and break it to pieces.</p><p>Felix’s fingers traced over the swell of Dimitri’s pecs, his left hand going straight to a gnarly scar that sat high inbetween the overlapping of Dimitri’s deltoids and pectorals. Dimitri watched the way Felix’s traced around the scar, following the contour of the jagged edges, pausing to rest over it before Felix’s nails were sinking as he clenched his fist. </p><p>“You’re an asshole,” Felix said, and Dimitri nearly let the rebuttal in him out until he saw how Felix’s face had changed. His amber eyes were heated, burning with an intensity Dimitri had only seen in Felix on the battlefield, but the heat was raw, fueled by the moistness building up in the corner of Felix’s eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dimitri rasped instead, fingers curling into the bedsheets below, still unsure of whether or not touching would break this mood that had come over Felix. </p><p>Felix bent over his scar, kissing at the raised flesh, was not the next thing Dimitri expected Felix to do, but the chapped skin of Felix’s lip was scalding against his skin, spreading a heat through the scar that travelled down into his chest. </p><p>“Did you think of dying while you got this?” Felix said it right against the skin, lips and breathe ghosting over. </p><p>“Felix,” Dimitri started, hands finally coming up to try and touch, but Felix grabbed his wrists, holding the together against his chest. </p><p>“If you go out on the battlefield and think of dying again, I’ll kill you.” The words were emphatic, harsh in the close space between Felix’s mouth and Dimitri’s, expanding outward and crashing into Dimitri’s face and breaking whatever this moment was between them because in the next Felix’s mouth was against his, bruising and forceful, their teeth clacking together as Felix pushed too much. </p><p>Felix’s mouth stole the air from Dimitri’s lungs, replaced it with a burning fire that ran straight to his core, settling low in his abdomen. Dimitri could feel Felix’s hips lift off of his, Felix curling over him and bearing down more, placing his weight on Dimitri’s arms that were still pressed against his chest. The kiss became even harsher as Felix bit against his bottom lip, teeth catching, and warmed copper blossomed between them. </p><p>When Felix broke away, Dimitri panted, air rushing to his lungs, stoking the fire building inside him. </p><p>“Do you understand?” It was a growl, Felix’s voice thick and low. </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Then Felix’s mouth was on Dimitri’s again, nipping and sucking, demanding access to Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri let his mouth fall open, unable to deny Felix, moaning as Felix fucked his tongue into his mouth. He flexed his hands, wanting to break out of Felix’s grip and touch, but the bite to his lip made him still as Felix pulled away, a string of spit still connecting them. </p><p>“No touching. You keep your hands where I tell you too.” </p><p>Dimitri whined, arching up underneath Felix. His whine only served to make Felix stretch Dimitri’s hands above his head, holding them against the pillow, blunt nails digging into his skin, the grip so tight Dimitri thought he felt his bones shift together. </p><p>“Your hands stay here.” </p><p>“Felix-” </p><p>“Keep them there.” </p><p>Reluctantly, Dimitri nodded, heat coiling and writhing in his chest as Felix leaned down, face nuzzling into the gap between Dimitri’s arm and neck. Felix laved his tongue over the cord of muscle, following the form down to scrap his teeth along Dimitri’s collarbones. Felix didn’t linger long before he was kissing down the valley of Dimitri’s pecs, pressing opened mouth kisses close and sloppy, one kiss overlapping the other, leaving rings of wetness. </p><p> </p><p>Warm hands cupped Dimitri’s pecs, squeezing them up and then out, massage circles into the muscles. Dimitri felt himself melting, tension slipping off of him as he arched into the firm touch of Felix’s hands. The warmth Felix breathed into him, stoked, rose higher inside him, filling every crevice with heat. </p><p>But the feel of Felix’s tongue licking around his nipple, wet and dizzying before Felix began to suckle on him made Dimitri keen. Dimitri’s areola was silken against Felix’s tongue, skin soft and unmarred in comparison to other patches of flesh on Dimitri’s chest. Felix’s mouth got to work on him, tongue laving around the skin of his areola before concentrating on suckling, pulling the skin into his mouth, mindful of his teeth. </p><p>Felix’s eyes were closed, long lashes falling against the top of his cheeks, stray hairs falling away from his face as he leaned down. Felix’s long, rough fingers splayed against Dimitri’s side, the peaceful look on Felix’s face as he suckled, the warm mouth surrounding him and working, had Dimitri’s hips rolling up, seeking friction against his rapidly filling erection. </p><p>“Felix, please, can I- I need…” </p><p>With a pop, Felix pulled off, Dimitri’s puffy nipple and Felix’s mouth both shiny with spit. </p><p>“I know what you need,” Felix said, husked voice quiet. “You’re going to come for me like this.” </p><p>Felix manhandled Dimitri’s legs, forcing them on either side of his hips while one hand went to cup Dimitri’s ass and force his hips up against his stomach, moving them in a rolling motion. Felix’s mouth was on Dimitri’s other nipple, tongue tracing over the edges , letting spit build up and drip off his tongue onto the puckered flesh of Dimitri’s nipple. </p><p>Dimitri’s hands grasped onto the sheet below him, the textile rough in his palms, body stretched as his back arched before he began to thrust his hips against Felix’s stomach, the heat in his groin rapidly boiling hotter and hotter, arousal bubbling up and popping. </p><p>Dimitri kept his thrusts fast and choppy, his rhythm unsteady as he sought friction. His pants were tight, constricting, and he could feel the rapidly growing wet spot on his small clothes as his cock leaked, twitched against the confines. </p><p>“Felix, please, your hand-” </p><p>“I know you can come just like this. Do it. For me.” Felix’s eyes bore into Dimitri’s, a splash of pink tinting over Felix’s cheeks. </p><p>Everything was beginning to feel too hot, blistering as Dimitri kept his eye trained on Felix despite how suffocating it was to be caught in the amber gaze, a flame just below the glassy surface. </p><p>“Felix,” Dimitri whined, voice high and tight as he felt himself spend, the heat inside him boiling like hot oil as the arousal crackled. The rhythm of his hips completely fell apart as his body tensed, thighs flexing and crushing against Felix’s side while cum painted the inside of his small, the sensation too wet as his underwear began to cling to his cock. </p><p>Dimitri collapsed back on the bed, breathing shallow as he came down. Felix rubbed his pecs once more, cupping him before tugging and pulling Dimitri onto his side. Dimitri let him, following Felix’s nudging onto his side with a sigh, eye closing as contentment and tiredness settled over him like a blanket. </p><p>Behind him, Dimitri felt Felix press against the line of his back,one arm wrapped around his chest, fingers caressing over the scar Felix had kissed earlier. </p><p>“Do you need-” </p><p>“I don’t. Stay like this.” </p><p>Dimitri hummed, relaxing back into the warmth of Felix against him. He could feel Felix’s breath against his skin, hot and moist as Felix pressed so close Dimitri imagined it must hurt his nose from the way he felt it poking into his back. </p><p>They stayed in the silence, breathing together, basking in the feel of one another when Dimitri felt Felix’s lips move. </p><p>“Mitya.” It was said quietly, only big enough to fit in the millimeters between Felix’s mouth and Dimitri’s back, but Dimitri heard it all the same, felt it in the way Felix squeezed his hand over Dimitri’s scar. </p><p>Again, Dimitri could feel the Felix he knew in childhood, the teary full affectionate boy who had faded away behind a jaded screen. Dimitri could feel that boy peaking out, and he could only offer his hand over Felix’s, hoping that one day he would be able to draw that open emotion out once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^v^</p><p>I might come back and make this a multichapter fic that goes through all the ways Felix has to reconcile with the Dimitris he's seen and acknowledge that they are all the boy he's known since childhood</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>